Life of Change
by eclipsethegum
Summary: In a world were Creature blood is common among purebloods will lead to a romance between two best friends and a couple of surprise ones as well. Please don't alert if you don't like. Just don't read it if you don't.
1. Chapter 1

**Life of Change**

** I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowlingis the genius behind it. In this story Sirius was saved by one Lucius Malfoy, who was an under cover member of the Order of the Pheonix. Also in this story having creature blood,( other than werewolf and other dark creatures), is an honor, along with families blessed with element powers refered to as elementals. Inheritaince does not mean that a person has creature blood, It could also mean that the person is turning seventeen. Be warned that this includes mpreg can get graphic.**

**CHAPTER 1**

_**The Burrow's front lawn:**_

__"Harry? Harry! Ron get some help, somethings not right with him," a bushy- haired girl screemed.

"Uh... Yeah. Be right back. Wait here 'Mione," came the response of the flaming red- haired boy refered to as Ron.

"I'm not just gonna leave him!" yelled the girl as the boy ran into the house.

_**The Burrows living room:**_

The youngest son of Arthur Weasley ran into the room where his only sister, oldest brother, and father were.

"Dad, Harry needs your help! I think he has creature blood in him and his inheritance is coming!"

"Ron where is he?" the boys' father asked while holding his shoulders.

"In the front, but, dad, 'Mione is with him. What are we gonna do?"

"Ginny I need you to take Hermione and yourself to Grimwald place, say Harry has a magical disease that has no vaxine to it, but we are immune to it from having it before, okay? Bill help Ron bring Harry to the couch. And be carefull!"

As the two brothers brought in Harry, Ron couldn't help the feeling oof something squirming in his stomache. A strange slight relief cane when Hermione left and he couldn't place why, but could care less with the quessy feeling of his body.

"Good, now Ron I'm going to need you to holdHarry's legs down while Bill holds his arms, alright? Good Merlin is he thrashing. Suprised he hasn't hurt himself yet. Boy does he have some powerful creature blood in him. Reminds me when Ron's inheritaince came. Mighty early that was. Fourteen And he nearly burned down the house."

"I did?"

"RON! FOCUS!" yelld Bill.

"Yeah sorr..." was all hecould say before the imence queassyness made him lose all food recently consumed.

"Woah. Dad, Ron just heaved all over the floor and he lookslike he might just do it again."

"Oh no this is not good. Ron, get out of here now. No help can be gained from you in that stae, only more hard givings."

"Why not? I'm fine. Stomache just felt wierd for a bit. Nothing to worry about," Ron complained.

"That is what happens when a mate is near their mate when one already went through it and the other is inheriting theirs. In other words, your mate is Harry, now leave." Arthur instructed.

Ron left awstruck that his best friend was his mate. The one that would eventually take his virginity. He was no fool he knew he was a submissive. But dear Merlin will there be complications. I mean what would his Mum think. She spent almost all of her free time trying to hook Harry up with Ginny. _Ginny_. Though Mum didn't know it Ginny was a dominant, and two dominants don't play well with others. Then there was the Hermione problem. She liked him. I know she'll forgive Harry instantly, but her rath would not be held back towards him at all.

"God... why does my bod... Feel so weird. Ngh.. Uhh... Bloody hell!"

"Look at him he's.."

"Burning up from the inside out."

"Bloody hell he looks like.."

"He'll pounce on the next thing with legs..."

"And fuck it 'till he sees spots."

"So, why so horny little brother." the twins Fred and George sang in tune.

"Oh Forge, I think He senses his mate getting their inheritance." George said.

"You seem quite right, Gred," said Fred.

"Fuck... Off.. Ngh." Ron shot back.

"Fred, George is that you?" came their fathers' voice.

"Yes," they answered.

"Good, Fred come here and hold down Harry's legs and George keep Ron away." said Arthur urgently.

Fred left with a wave leaving me with George in the upstairs hall. It wasnot a pleasent experience. Each second that passed my mind went further and further away from me. By five minutes George had to pin me down. I was fevertively trying to get to Harry to get that sweet pleasure that was his length. To beable to slam myself down upon it. The heat welling up inside of me could have turned a man mad. The need that came over me was crippiling. Almost immediatly my body became free of the pain settling my mind along with my body down. with this utopia of bliss came the emptiness as the world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life of Change**

** I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowlingis the genius behind it. In this story Sirius was saved by one Lucius Malfoy, who was an under cover member of the Order of the Pheonix. Also in this story having creature blood,( other than werewolf and other dark creatures), is an honor, along with families blessed with element powers refered to as elementals. Inheritaince does not mean that a person has creature blood, It could also mean that the person is turning seventeen. Be warned that this includes mpreg can get graphic.**

**CHAPTER 2**

_**The Burrow, Ron's room:**_

__I woke up to the sounds of my mum knocking on the door saying it was dinner and to come out of my room. Nothing new there. But what was new however, was the strange pull I had coming from our kitchen. It was strong, but strangly comforting. I wanted to be near the source of it. However, my path became by my father.

"Ron, do you remember what went on earlier? It is very important that you tell me if you don't. Don't question why just tell me," my father commanded.

"Earlier? What are you..." Then the events that took place that seemed to drive me mad came back to me. My best mate, was my mate. "Bloody 'ell. Did that really happen?" I asked my dad.

"Yes it did. You cannot. And I repeat cannot let this show to your mother. You know she doesn't know about us being elementals. Then she'd start asking why she doesn't have a bounding mark, and none of us want her upset, right," he concluded to his youngest son.

"So... I take it you have informed Harry what has gone on with him. I mean him and me being mates and all and to not let it show around mum," I asked receiving a nod I went on, "So what is he?"

"Fraid he'll have to go to Gringots to find out all of what he is, but there is definately some Dark Elfin in him. Maybe even some Sucubis. Really too hard to tell," dad explained.

I nodded to show my understanding and followed him into the kitchen/dining room to eat. I noticed right away that George was sitting at to Harry's left while Bill was to his right ensuring nothing would give Harry and I away. This left me the seat on the other side of the table right next to dad at the end and Ginny to my right. Part of me was thankfull for there efforts, but another part of me was jealous that they got to sit next to him when he was mine.

Dinner was agonizing. Hermione kept hitting on me and mum kept trying to get Gin to hit on Harry. Normally she wold have just to stop mum's pestering, but as she put it afterwards 'I do not wish to be mauled by a jealous submissive.' Otherwise diner was fine. I couldn't help picturing how tonight was going to be. My body was already starting to prepare itself. The idea that my family was still in the house seemed not to matter as long as Harry claimed me.

Once everyone was finished eating I ran as discreatly as possible to my room, only to hear a loud crack right before I entered it. There, as if they owned the place was the twins. I groaned at the sight of them. What were they doing here.

"Now, now little brother.."

"You weren't planning on..."

"Doing some questionable acts..."

"Now were we?"

The two asked as if on the same wavelength of that weird muggle music device.

"My Fred, I do believe he was." said the twin that seemed to be George.

"Indeed it does Fred." Ofcoarse they wouldn't respond so directly on who is who thought Ron.

"What do you two want?" I asked in an almost pleading voice.

"Dad said for Fred to get Harry's stuff to move and..."

"Have Harry and George switch beds 'till you lot go to Hogwarts," Fred finished.

I groanedloudly. Why couldn't they just leave us to fuck in peace? _Because you are irrational right now._ Said the part of his brain that was not mate induced. This week was going to drive him to the edge of his control, he could tell already.

"Can't I say good night to him before he goes off to what the two of you call a room?" Ron inquired.

Both twins looked at each other as it telepathically discusing it. Both nodded their heads at each other before saying "Okay." and apparaiting to get him. However Harry just entered the room as they left.

"I heard of the new sleeping arrangments and came to say good night," Harry sheepidly told me.

Merlin did I want to dry hump him. Why couldn't I? We were both sixteen. My thoughts were theninterupted by soft fierce lips. It started out chast and delicate,but hurridly became hungry and deep. Harry's tounge taking control. Our hands started to raom each others body's in need. Harry then pushed me to my bed and pushed his clothed member into mine. I moaned with pure lust.

"Left alone a few minutes and already about to take young Ron's virginity Harry? Good Merlin you act fast," Bill teased.

"I'll say that was one hell of a good night, ey George?"

"I would dare say I agree, Fred," George grinned.

Oh yes, this would be a very long week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life of Change**

** I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the genius behind it. In this story Sirius was saved by one Lucius Malfoy, who was an under cover member of the Order of the Pheonix. Also in this story having creature blood,( other than werewolf and other dark creatures), is an honor, along with families blessed with element powers refered to as elementals. Inheritaince does not mean that a person has creature blood, It could also mean that the person is turning seventeen. Dumbledore is a dark wizard in my fic and a true master mind in manuplating Lord Voldamort, a.k.a. Tom Riddle. Be warned that this includes mpreg can get graphic.**

**CHAPTER 3**

That morning I was up with the morning sun. I don't mean to say I was willing to do so, but my currently insuferable brother, George decided it was a good idea to work on some of their material in my room. They had the decensy not to wake Harry, but not me. What great brothers I have I thought as another loud explosion went off unheard by anyone else in the house do to a silencing charm. If only I could slip away and join Harry in his bed. That would be comfy. My thoughts were interupted though by the twins.

"Hey Ronnikins, would you..."

"Care to hold this wand for us?"

"What's it gonna do to me?" I asked suspiciously. Never can be too safe with the twins after all.

"Why nothing dear brother," said the one I assumed to be Fred.

"What makes you think it will do something?" George innocently questioned.

"Okay, how about this question, would mum approve of it," I countered not wanting to talk or listen much.

"Downer," they both replied.

I rolled my eyes as someone knocked on the door. I let out an exasperated sigh then shuffled to the door. I was deeply surprised to find Charlie on the other side of it. However, before I could ask him any question he barged into my room. To say I was bewildered was to say the least. Charlie never came into my room. Must have come for Fred and George, but why?

"Could you leave?" asked Charlie, but surprisingly not to me but the twins.

The troublesome two-some looked at each other just as confused as I was before both answering, "Alright."

The quickly trugged out, most likely to get their expandalbe ears to listen in. Charlie on the other hand was acting quite odd. For one he wanted to talk to me. Me. The youngest brother of our family. Two he seemed nervous, like he shouldn't be doing something. And last, but not least, he didn't have his usaul confidence.

"What is it Charlie?"

"I...I think. Well more like I'm pretty sure that is to say almost positive that well," hestarted to stammer out.

"Just spit it out will ya. The dainty attitude doesn't match your personallity," I said.

"Hermione is no muggle born," he said quickly.

I had to put my pinky in my ear and shake it to make sure I heardright before asking. "What makes you say that?"

"Well her being at least half Draconiss," he answered before adding in a murmer," And knowing she's my mate before she's seventeen."

I blinked trying to register what I had just heard. Merlin this was jsut getting out of control. Wasn't it chaotic enough with me and Harry. Wasn't the week going to be hard enough without finding out one of my best friends secrets, her being the mate to my brother, oh and Fred and George most likely listening in? The information swirlled in my head like a shapeless mass.

A gentle knock was heard at the door. "Come in," I said thoughtlessly, before a bushy blur ran past me. I turned around to see Hermione glueing herself to Charlie by the lips. She was getting more action then I had.

"Enjoy the tounge fest while you can you two," said Gred and Forge in their song voice. Both leaning on one ofthe sides of the door frame, shocking the two apart.

Hermione blushed madly while Charlie smilled like the cat the mouse.

"Great. More explaining of our family," I mumbled still tired from the early hour.

"And don't forget..." Gred reminded.

"How our little Herms is half Dracconis," Forge finished.

"Well funny story about that," 'Mione began, before a long explaination on how her dad was really Dracconis and her mum was magical, just not witch magical.

Looks like my prediction is already proving to be true and it's not even ten. Merlin save me from this chaos that is consuming my life.

**So what do you think? How should I continue from here? Please send in your sugestions. I really enjoy reading your comments so don't be shy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life of Change**

**I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the genius behind it. In this story Sirius was saved by one Lucius Malfoy, who was an undercover member of the Order of the Phoenix. Also in this story having creature blood, (other than werewolf and other dark creatures), is an honor, along with families blessed with element powers referred to as elementals. Inheritance does not mean that a person has creature blood; it could also mean that the person is turning seventeen. Dumbledore is a dark wizard in my fic and a true master mind in manipulating Lord Voldamort, a.k.a. Tom Riddle. Be warned that this includes mpreg that can get graphic.**

**Sorry it has been a while since I have updated this fic, but I have been doing school, please enjoy. **

**CHAPTER 4**

_**The Burrows living room:**_

Arthur Weasley rubbed his temples in a soothing manner while his wife prepared breakfast. To say he was tired would be an understatement. Currently in the house were eight horny teens with their inheritance, not to mention his ever present need to mate himself.

Sighing, Arthur heaved himself up to check on the children, especially after the news Charlie had so delicately announced when coming from the flu.

It was hard enough trying to keep Ron and Harry from one another, now he would have to keep Charlie and Hermione as well._ How fitting that Charlie's mate is Draconis, with his love of dragons it really was meant to be._

Just as he was about to reach the floor with Charlie's room Molly said something that I couldn't quite hear clearly.

"What was that darling?"

"I said that you need to come down here! It's about the Malfoy's!"

Concerned I tugged down the stairs, surprised to find Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, And Albus Dumbledore. My heart rate rose at the sight of the lycanthrope cursed man. I hated seeing the man. All my instincts told me to submit to him. But I knew why I couldn't. Currently in wizarding society creature blood has been looked down on despite how it was considered an honor not even fifteen years ago. Now it is seen as evil, and I know why this change has come to be. No it is not You-Know-How, it is Dumbledore. Now even elementals like myself need to hide. That is why I can never be with my Remus. Everyone would know what we are. My family would be ostracized or worse. We, much like my mate, would be discriminated against.

Dumbledore was the one to speak. Remus and Sirius looked down, uncomfortable with the situation while Molly looked thrilled.

"Mr. Malfoy and his son have Veela blood and did not inform the Wizardrmont, as such, their banks have been frozen and they are to be… Taught what happens to **naughty** creatures."

Bile rose in my throat. Rule number one of magical creatures, elementals included, was not to reveal the nature of another fellow creature whether they were full or only partial. No wonder Remus and Sirius look sick. Remus was a werewolf, unfortunately everyone knew that, but Sirius, only other people like me knew he had Succubae in him. They were probably with Dumbledore when he heard or saw the Malfoy secret, thus couldn't ignore it._ This isn't good. If they look into Draco it will be revealed that he has Succubae in him, were his father does not. This suspected of having the Succubae blood. After all, Succubae are now considered as dark creatures and are often killed and tortured._

"That is certainly a shock, Albus. I never would have thought that a family that has always prided itself on being a pure wizaeding family would have Veela in them," _Though creature blood makes any witch or wizard more pure that any ordinary witch or wizard._

"I know my friend," Albus then turned to look at Sirius, "Disgusting that your cousin appears to have known precisely what Lucius was. At least you can take solace in the fact that when she and the Malfoys' are caught, she will be put into St. Mungos for her obvious ill state of mental health," Albus smugly spoke with a twinkle in his eye. Remus twitched at his statement.

Poor Remus, unlike any other magical creature werewolves are unable to sense other partially magical creature, meaning he had no idea who was what, he probably thought I hated 'dark' creatures.

"Wait. You mean the Ministry does not have the Malfoys' in their custody at the moment?" Arthur asked, secretly pleased.

"Afraid so," Albus smiled, twinkle still in his eyes. "That is where us, the Order, come in. We will help with the containment of these vile creatures that dared to act as though they were human."

I fought back that look of hate I held for Aldus Dumbledore. It was his movements that made life for my family difficult. Life for anyone in my or the Malfoy's or even the Blacks, difficult. We are not on Albus's side of the war, though we are not on You-Know-Who's side, the poor man was so twisted from Dumbledore screwing with his head, either. We are simply trying to find a way to live in peace, but that dream seems to get more and more bloody surreal. Farther from our grasp as time goes on. Maybe Harry will save the wizarding world from the dark lord, just not who, how, or why everyone expects it will happen.

**So what do you think? How should I continue from here? Please send in your suggestions. I really enjoy reading your comments so don't be shy****.**


End file.
